


Rice cracker

by yuzurusjorts



Category: Ensemble Stars! (Video Game)
Genre: Gen, Happy birthday 2wink, the story isn’t really about them but...
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-05
Updated: 2019-03-05
Packaged: 2019-11-12 07:52:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,483
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18006839
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yuzurusjorts/pseuds/yuzurusjorts
Summary: Anzu should’ve thought twice before inviting both Tori and Tsukasa into the Aoi twins’ birthday party.





	Rice cracker

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry but this is not even about 2wink... I only saw that Tori and Tsukasa are at their birthday party at the same time and I just _couldn’t_ not write something about it. It’s terribly short and just silly in general because I can’t really focus on long stories right now since I’m ranking for Knights, but I had fun writing this so I thought it would be okay to post it. 
> 
> I might add another chapter after Tsukasa’s birthday, because I’m **really** hoping Tori will show up there, but we will see what Happy Elements has in store for us.

From the very first moment, Tsukasa already knew he had kind-of-completely messed up the surprise. Sure, it’s true the birthday parties in Yumenosaki are never real surprises, everyone always half-expecting them to happen at this point, but _still_. Yuta might not have gotten upset at his slip up, but Tsukasa really wishes it was easier for him to not end up saying the wrong things at the wrong times. He had done the exact same thing during Arashi’s birthday two days before, so the only excuse he can use to defend himself is that he had only been part of something like this once before, and naturally the excitement growing inside him made it hard to keep the whole party thing a secret.

“Happy birthday, Yuta-kun.” Tsukasa says, approaching the twin. There’s not a lot of things he can do now other than apologize and enjoy the party, so that’s exactly what he does, even going as far as to mention the cake Ritsu had made especially for this occasion.

“Don’t worry, Tsukasa-kun. I already said this, but it actually made me happy to know about the party beforehand, you know... it gave me a bit of time to prepare.”

Yuta smiles sincerely, so much that Tsukasa feels all his guilt evaporate. He smiles back, and steps aside in order to let the next person take their time to give the boy their happy birthday wish. It turns out to be second year Koga Ogami, so Tsukasa rushes to step away. They aren’t in bad terms with each other, but Ogami-senpai can get loud, and Tsukasa decides that’s not something he wants to deal with today, even if his interest is mildly piqued when he hears Koga and Yuta talking about playing a game together with a few other first years. He makes a mental note to try and ask if he’s allowed to join them if they’re still playing at a later time.

Doing a beeline for the snacks table, Tsukasa finds comfort in grabbing a few cookies enough to last him until he’s lucky to find Anzu. He doesn’t have anything specific he wants to discuss, but it’s only half an excuse to see her, because with the party being bigger than usual since it’s for two people rather than one, he’d feel bad if he didn’t at the very least ask if there’s anything he can do to help. 

He’s had no luck in finding Anzu yet, and Tsukasa is munching on his third cookie when he hears a small commotion coming from the cake table.

“I-I gave you your present, so I’m leaving now! Have all the fun you want today, ‘kay?”

That ends up being the only thing he hears before someone bumps into him, _hard_.

“ _What the—_ eek!” The squeal Tsukasa lets out is rather ungracious as he watches while the cookies he had been holding fall onto the floor into a crumbly mess. He puts on his most offended frown before turning to look at whoever it is that just made him drop two perfectly fine and delicious cookies. “Well, what do you think you’re—“

Pink hair and blushy cheeks is absolutely _not_ what Tsukasa expected to find.

“Tori-kun?!”

Recovering from the collision, Tori opens his eyes and somehow his cheeks get even redder after processing what’s going on.

“Ew, ew, ew!! Gross, I just bumped into Tsukasa! Watch where you’re going, will you?” Tsukasa’s eye twitches, Tori has some nerve to try and make it look like it wasn’t his own fault.

“ _You_ were the one who bumped into me, so no one else here is to blame but you. Why are you even running?”

“None of your business!” Tori humphs, crossing his arms. “This party is su~uper boring, anyway, and it only got worse now that I know you’re here.”

“For your information, I helped organize the party for Yuta-kun, so obviously I was invited.” Tsukasa crosses his arms as well, in an attempt to look intimidating. 

“Eeh? So a dinosaur of a Suou like you doesn’t spend all his free time inside a museum? Who would’ve thought!”

He’s very aware they’re starting to cause a scene, but his interactions with Tori are always like this. It’s practically impossible to have both of them inside the same room without some kind of argument happening.

“I doubt you even know what the insides of a museum look like, a spoiled brat like you probably stays home the whole day watching cartoons.”

“At least _I_ know what the word ‘fun’ means!”

“Do you also know what the word ‘unpleasant’ means? Because that’s what you’re being right now!”

Their foreheads are literally touching as Tori and Tsukasa glare daggers at each other. Most of the talking around the party has come to a stop, people focusing instead on the two boys nearly screaming. Even the tall boy who had been previously sulking in the corner is staring at them with an uncomfortable look on his face.

“O-okay! T-this is enough, de gozaru!” As usual, Shinobu is the first one to speak up, way too weak to the tense atmosphere to stay quiet, even with his shyness. “It’s Yuta-kun a-and his brother’s birthday... s-so you two really shouldn’t make a ruckus, de gozaru!”

“He started it!” Both Tori and Tsukasa say simultaneously, pointing at each other’s chests.

“What are you talking about?! _You_ started it when you bumped into me!” Tsukasa says, incredulous.

“But you were the one who started raising your voice so much!” Tori answers in the same tone.

“D-don’t start it again....!” Shinobu tries again, but the two boys are already back to focusing on nothing but each other.

“Just forget it, Shinobu-kun. Once those two start, it’s almost impossible to get them to back off.” Yuta sighs, standing besides Shinobu.

“But it’s your birthday, de gozaru!”

“Really, don’t worry about it. It seems Aniki is still having fun playing with Ogami-senpai and Tetora-kun, so I guess I’m happy with that.” He pushes a spoon filled with a scary looking kind of curry into his mouth. “Besides, the food is good, even if it looks like it could kill me.”

“But Yuta-kun....!”

Back to Tori and Tsukasa, they’re nearly grabbing at each other’s throats when two hands grab them by the back of their shirt’s collars.

“Let me go! Let me go! I will teach this old raisin a lesson!” Tori flails his arms.

“I definitely want to see you try!” Tsukasa tries to free himself as well.

The grip doesn’t weaken. “Is everything okay here?” The owner of beforehand mentioned hands asks.

“A-Anzu!”

“Onee-sama!”

Anzu’s smile is not the soft one she usually wears, but she lets go of both boys. They immediately turn to face her, Tsukasa going as far as to bow.

“I-it’s not what it looks like!” Tsukasa rushes to say. “Me and Tori-kun were just talking!”

“Uuuu, Anzu!~ Now that you’re here, take me somewhere where I don’t have to look at Tsukasa any longer...!” Tori clings to Anzu’s arm, an action that makes Tsukasa glare at him from his bowing position. Tori pokes his tongue out at him.

“Tempting offer, Tori-kun, but I still have a few things I need to work on today, so I’m afraid we won’t be able to hang out. But if you really want company other than Tsukasa-kun, I can ask Yuzuru-kun.”

“Uwah?!” Tori backs off from Anzu immediately. “Betrayed by Anzu?! How could you! I don’t want that slave to come annoy me at all!”

“Fufufu.~ Serves you right for being so cheeky.” Tsukasa laughs behind his hand.

“Ah, and Tsukasa-kun.” Anzu now turns to the taller boy, a knowing smile on her face. “I’m glad nothing bad was happening during the party I took so long to organize together with everyone. Surely you would _never_ lie, right? I’m happy I can count on both of you to behave!”

Tsukasa and Tori both gulp, glancing at each other. They manage half convincing smiles as they nod, Tsukasa moving his hand to pat Tori’s head in an act of fake-friendliness.

“You don’t have to worry at all, Onee-sama...! This your Knight, Tsukasa Suou, will not allow his Queen’s hard work to go to waste!”

“Hey! Don’t go getting so friendly with Anzu—! I-I mean— Yeah! This party is so fun anyway! It would be terrible if something happened to end it so short!”

Anzu’s smile doesn’t fade, but turns into a softer version of it while she watches both boys walk back into the party, apologizing to Yuta and Hinata for rudely stealing the spotlight. Things go back to normal quickly, and everyone starts enjoying themselves again.

It might be a bit of a headache, but, well, Anzu thinks, a normal day is the last thing she would ever expect from the Yumenosaki students. It’s okay, she kind of likes it this way.

**Author's Note:**

> Translation credits for the 2wink birthday messages go to Kona @capeila on Twitter! Thank you very much for your hard work!


End file.
